prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
November 27, 2018 Smackdown results
The November 27, 2018 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on November 27, 2018 at the Target Center in Minneapolis, Minnesota. Summary After two weeks away due to a broken face and a severe concussion, SmackDown Women's Champion Becky Lynch returned to SmackDown LIVE for the first time since selecting Charlotte Flair to replace her against Raw Women's Champion Ronda Rousey at Survivor Series. Lynch picked up right where she left off, calling Flair out to the ring and verbally sparring with The Queen over who's straight fire was hotter. The two nearly came to blows, but SmackDown LIVE General Manager Paige intervened and announced that they would face off again at WWE TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs on Sunday, Dec. 16, in a TLC Match! This announcement drew the ire of the rest of the SmackDown women, who all hit the scene to claim that they were deserving of the same opportunity, and Mandy Rose even insinuated that Paige was playing favorites. The General Manager responded with a blockbuster announcement: A Battle Royal would take place tonight, and the winner would be added to the SmackDown Women's Championship TLC Match! SmackDown Tag Team Champions The Bar laid down an open challenge earlier in the day, and The Usos were quick to answer it. However, Big Show was no longer by their side, as he was kicked off the team earlier in the day after Sheamus & Cesaro blamed him for their food fight disaster last week, and The World's Largest Athlete responded by KO Punching Cesaro right in his jaw. The losses would quickly pile up for The Bar, as The Usos weren't playing, and despite Sheamus & Cesaro's pounding attack, The Usos made a pair of timely tags and put The Bar down after several kicks to The Swiss Superman's dome piece and a big splash from Jimmy. AJ Styles returned to SmackDown LIVE for the first time since being controversially defeated for the WWE Title by Daniel Bryan just five days before Survivor Series. A fired-up Styles spoke on Bryan's abandonment of the WWE Universe and The “Yes!” Movement that helped get him to where he is. Styles acknowledged Bryan's obsession with becoming WWE Champion and revealed that he had an obsession of his own: pulverizing Daniel Bryan in their title rematch at WWE TLC. United States Champion Shinsuke Nakamura and Rusev were scheduled to face off for the first time ever in non-title competition on SmackDown LIVE. Nakamura, though, suddenly attacked The Bulgarian Brute before the match began. WWE's Rockstar was unrelenting, putting The Super Athlete down with a barrage of strikes and keeping him there by laying him out with two brutal Kinshasas. Does Nakamura's unprovoked assault speak volumes about The Artist's concern of eventually facing Rusev? Jeff Hardy celebrated his 20th anniversary as a WWE Superstar, joining Michael Cole for an in-ring ceremony and an incredible video package highlighting some of the most unforgettable moments of his awe-inspiring tenure with WWE. The former WWE Champion, who has admittedly experienced an emotional roller coaster of a career, was overwhelmed by the enormity of the moment, and he thanked the WWE Universe for their unwavering support over the years. Samoa Joe interrupted and initially acted as though he had arrived to praise the daredevil. Soon enough, however, it became crystal clear that The Samoan Submission Machine was there to conjure all of Hardy's prior demons. Shane McMahon tried to stop Joe's tirade, but Jeff wanted Joe to speak his mind. Joe spoke his mind indeed, stating that Hardy's problems and mistakes are always lurking behind him, but he callously promised to lend a helping hand with a one-step program that is quick – but definitely not painless—if Jeff ever again feels himself becoming powerless. An empowered Jeff challenged Joe to a fight on the spot, but The Samoan Submission Machine would have none of it, and he walked away while Hardy seemed unphased by the outspoken Samoan's harsh words. With The Miz still hoping to convince SmackDown LIVE Commissioner (and one-third Best in the World) Shane McMahon that they should combine forces to form a tag team, Miz tangled with Kofi Kingston. The match came about earlier in the evening when Miz discovered Kofi and his New Day buddies laughing hysterically while re-watching at The A-Lister's defeat to a local competitor last week. In the pivotal moments, The Miz removed a pad from the turnbuckle, but Big E placed a stack of pancakes in front of the exposed steel to prevent The Awesome One from using illegal tactics. Thwarted, Miz dropkicked Xavier Woods through the ropes and grabbed a steal chair, but Woods recovered in time to snatch the chair away from The A-Lister, who turned around just in time to eat a match-ending Trouble in Paradise from Kofi. Showing no remorse after wrapping a steel chair around the throat of Rey Mysterio, ramming him into the ring post and unmasking him last week, Randy Orton arrived on SmackDown LIVE (with mask in hand) to insult The Biggest Little Man. Mysterio hit the scene looking for a fight, despite sporting a neck brace. Before The Biggest Little Man could reach the ring, Orton met Mysterio and began raining down haymakers on the injured Superstar. Mysterio battled back, drilled Orton with a 619 and grabbed a chair, ready to pulverize his nemesis as payback from last week. Orton, however, took advantage of Mysterio's uncharacteristic moment of rage, catching him with a hanging DDT and brutalizing him by putting the chair to Mysterio's throat and smashing it onto the steps before WWE officials pulled him away. With every woman on SmackDown LIVE clamoring for an opportunity, they all clashed in a massive Battle Royal for the right to be added to the TLC Match for the SmackDown Women's Championship between Becky Lynch and Charlotte Flair at WWE TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs. With Flair and Lynch watching from ringside, an absolute melee ensued, as all nine women attempted to stake their claim to the blue brand's ultimate prize. The contest saw everything from The IIconics using their numbers advantage to eliminate Lana, only to each be dumped out by Asuka. That would become a theme, as The Empress of Tomorrow also took out Carmella, which brought the contest down to her, Naomi, Sonya Deville and Mandy Rose. Deville and God's Greatest Creation attempted to work together to decimate their competition, but when Naomi eliminated Mandy with some nifty maneuvering on the apron, Sonya got a running start and drove her knee into Naomi's back to eliminate her. With the bout down to two of the hardest hitters, Asuka and Sonya, Deville got an assist from the already eliminated Rose, who tried to hold Asuka in place on the ring apron for an easy Deville elimination, but The Empress of Tomorrow would have none of it. Asuka booted Mandy in the face and dropped an overzealous Deville with a knee that landed her squarely on the ringside floor and placed Asuka squarely in the first-ever Women's TLC Match in less than two weeks at WWE TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs. Results ; ; *The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso) defeated The Bar (Cesaro & Sheamus) (10:22) **The Bar were the Smackdown Tag Team Champions at the time of this match. *Shinsuke Nakamura vs. Rusev match never got started **Nakamura attacked Rusev before the bell could even rang. *Kofi Kingston (w/ Xavier Woods & Big E) defeated The Miz (7:22) *Asuka won a Battle Royal to be the #1 Contender for the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship (9:32) Battle Royal Eliminations Other on-screen talent Image Gallery A major SmackDown Women’s Championship Match was announced for WWE TLC November 27, 2018 Smackdown results.1.jpg November 27, 2018 Smackdown results.2.jpg November 27, 2018 Smackdown results.3.jpg November 27, 2018 Smackdown results.4.jpg November 27, 2018 Smackdown results.5.jpg November 27, 2018 Smackdown results.6.jpg The Usos v The Bar November 27, 2018 Smackdown results.7.jpg November 27, 2018 Smackdown results.8.jpg November 27, 2018 Smackdown results.9.jpg November 27, 2018 Smackdown results.10.jpg November 27, 2018 Smackdown results.11.jpg November 27, 2018 Smackdown results.12.jpg AJ Styles returned to SmackDown LIVE with impassioned words November 27, 2018 Smackdown results.13.jpg November 27, 2018 Smackdown results.14.jpg November 27, 2018 Smackdown results.15.jpg November 27, 2018 Smackdown results.16.jpg November 27, 2018 Smackdown results.17.jpg November 27, 2018 Smackdown results.18.jpg Shinsuke Nakamura attacked Rusev before their match began November 27, 2018 Smackdown results.19.jpg November 27, 2018 Smackdown results.20.jpg November 27, 2018 Smackdown results.21.jpg November 27, 2018 Smackdown results.22.jpg November 27, 2018 Smackdown results.23.jpg November 27, 2018 Smackdown results.24.jpg Samoa Joe crashed Jeff Hardy’s 20th Anniversary Celebration November 27, 2018 Smackdown results.25.jpg November 27, 2018 Smackdown results.26.jpg November 27, 2018 Smackdown results.27.jpg November 27, 2018 Smackdown results.28.jpg November 27, 2018 Smackdown results.29.jpg November 27, 2018 Smackdown results.30.jpg Kofi Kingston v The Miz November 27, 2018 Smackdown results.31.jpg November 27, 2018 Smackdown results.32.jpg November 27, 2018 Smackdown results.33.jpg November 27, 2018 Smackdown results.34.jpg November 27, 2018 Smackdown results.35.jpg November 27, 2018 Smackdown results.36.jpg Randy Orton once again viciously attacked Rey Mysterio November 27, 2018 Smackdown results.37.jpg November 27, 2018 Smackdown results.38.jpg November 27, 2018 Smackdown results.39.jpg November 27, 2018 Smackdown results.40.jpg November 27, 2018 Smackdown results.41.jpg November 27, 2018 Smackdown results.42.jpg Asuka won the Nine-Woman Battle Royal to be added to the SmackDown Women’s Championship TLC November 27, 2018 Smackdown results.43.jpg November 27, 2018 Smackdown results.44.jpg November 27, 2018 Smackdown results.45.jpg November 27, 2018 Smackdown results.46.jpg November 27, 2018 Smackdown results.47.jpg November 27, 2018 Smackdown results.48.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown Live #1006 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #1006 at WWE.com * Smackdown #1006 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:2018 television events Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:Events with Battle Royal matches